Belikov vs Ivashkov
by Mrs Ivashkov x3
Summary: Rose is engaged to Dimitri, but when she loses her memory, she finds herself falling in love with someone else.


Lissa's POV

"She's the strongest person I know, she'll be fine." Adian said though i wasn't sure if he was reassuring me or himself.

She looked absolutely terrible. Bandages covered most of her body, her arms, and face. She lay on the bed, close to death. Adrian was here nearly 1 week straight.

"I could heal her?" I suggested. He shook his head.

"We don't know the effects of you using spirit on her are, it might make her worse."

"A little bit though, just for her to wake up." I told him.

His face hit up with hope "We could try" He said, staring at Rose.

"Go for it Liss" He told me. I put a hand on Rose's arm, wishing for this to work. "Please." I whispered to myself as I healed her.

Rose's POV

I felt Lissa's energy flow through me. I knew what it felt like, and it felt like this. I couldn't remember what happened, or why I needed healing in the first place. But it seemed to make me stronger it some sense.

I could feel that I was on a bed of some sort. A soft pillow behind my head. I tried to open my eyes, but I still didn't have the strength to do so.

I took a deep breath, and I instantly felt hurt. Everywhere. My arms, my stomach, my legs, and my head. I felt...dead. I was lying in silence waiting for the right time to wake myself up.

Adrian's POV

I knew she was alright. We both heard her take a deep breath, but we were all waiting for her to wake up. The first thing I wanted to do was to kiss Rose. That's all, just to touch her, treasure her being alive. But i knew if i did Belikov would kill me since they got engaged 3 weeks ago.

Rose's POV

I flickered open my eyes, and instantly squinted by the sun. Suddenly a pair of arms swooped down and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Ow" I whimpered. "Sorry" A angelic voice said. I'm probably dreaming right now, but as long as im with him, i couldnt care less. I tried to sit up, but the angel helped me up. I studied around me. Yep, there was definately a angel standing next to me, staring at me with his sexy green eyes. I spotted Lissa standing next to the beautiful angel, but she looked slightly older but decided to dismiss the thought. I looked around and we were in a... hospital? How did I end up here?

"Rose! Thank god your okay!" Lissa squealed as she hugged me tightly.

"I missed you little dhampir. It's been a lonely 6 days without you." The angel said hugging me close.. I've never had a angel make a nick name for me.. when i think about it.. i've never even met a angel before.

I tried to remember what happened but it made my head hurt.

"Good to have you back Rose," Lissa said

"Thanks... I guess.." I said, grabbing a bar of chocolate that was on the bedside table. Chocolate made me feel better, it was a proven fact.

I nearly forgot we were in the hospital until.. "Liss, can you please go call a doctor?" The angel said, still not taking his eyes off me.

"Wait a sec.." I said, grabbing Lissa's arm "Why am I here exactly?" I unwrapped the chocolate in one go and popped it in my mouth.

They both displayed looks of horror on their faces, like a said something really bad. "What?"

"You don't remember?" The angel asked me. I shook my head, "Not possible Rose, please tell me your joking right?"

"Um. No I'm not." I said, wondering what I would be joking about.

"Rose, what do you last remember?" Lissa asked me, a mask of worry pained all over her face.

I tried to think back as far as I could, "Uhh.. the Belikov guy took us back to the academy.." I said "And then..." I couldn't remember.

"Rose, think." The angel said worryingly, running his hand through his hair nervously.

"Well... I forgot" I said with a sigh, The angel just stared at me, not being able to move. I saw Lissa rush out of the room and come back in a few seconds later with a nurse.

"What happened?" The nurse asked

"Rose.." Lissa began "She cant remember anything after.. you know.. we ran away"

I sighed and stood up. Immediately all of them jumped up and offered a hand. "Calm down, I feel way better." But they didn't seem to get the message.

"Rose, what the last thing you remember?" God how many times to they have to ask that? "Coming back to the academy with the stupid guardian" I told her

"Sweety.. That was 3 years ago" 


End file.
